Loves Hateful Deception
by Chocolate Roses
Summary: (DitaxZima and YumixHiroyasu AU! AU!) Well, it's back to highschool for some love bashing between my fav. couple.
1. Chapter I

**_  Loves Hateful Deception_**

**_         By: Chocolote Roses_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own chobits. I wish I owned a persocom though TT_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

            _ I hate school._ Really, I do. It's filled with people, and persocoms a like, and not one seemed to notice the next. It was a fusion of so much, and it drove me crazy being here. Of course, there was always the bright side of things, like her. My Dita, my love, now if she'd just return those feelings that I know she has, life would be bliss. But, Dita wasn't like that. What she returned was either the cold shoulder, or a fist in the face. She had a bad temper, or maybe it was just my fault for provoking her.

            "Zima!? Zima, you're going to be late for class!" My long-term friend, Hiroyasu, called. (AN: Yeah, I made Hiroyasu both younger, and Zima's friend. It's AU OK!?? ) I smiled curtly, and nodded as I spead up. Hiroyasu, myself, and Dita shared our first period class. We also shared it with Yumi, the apple of Hiroyasu eye. Of course, he was a scared baby to do anything. He reminded me of Dita, feeling a love and passion for someone but harboring it rather as hate. I smirked at this thought, and Hiroyasu quirked a brow.

            "What are you thinking about, Zima?" He asked in a saracastic tone, and I merely shrugged.

            "Who said I was thinking-"

            "That's right! You _weren't _thinking! Because if you were, you'd be on time!" Came the stern voice of our teacher, Mr. Wemplate. He was bald, completely, and had an icy blue stare. I shrugged and strolled passed him, which made him shake in anger. He was a stout man, with long skinny fingers and he barely came up to waist height of any of us. Hiroyasu followed behind me quickly, shaking his head as he took a seat next to Yumi, who passed him a note. I strolled up to the back row, past several empty desks, and plopped myself right next to Dita. Her groan was far more then audible, and dare I say, not needed!?

            "Hello, Dita," I said, with a large smirk on my face. I could see her head whip to her side, facing me now.

            "Go sit somewhere else," she growled. Dita was always cute, so ferocious. She reminded me of a cat. It holds it's temper for as long as it can, until it all comes streaming outwards. She always wore the cutest outfits, always in black, and always covered in a sleevless trench coat with red buckles.

            "But, somewhere else would mean I'd be farther away from you!" I laughed as she attempted to scoot her chair away. My eyes then caught Hiroyasu, who was shaking his head in dismay. I smiled again, I had such a charm on people. The teacher then began to speak, adding with him this hideous duck waddle. He'd move left, then right, then pause and stare at nothing for a second. If it wasn't for the fact that he was still talking, I'd swear he was daydreaming. Class whipped by quick, and I walked down the steps (AN: The desks are leveled. Like, theres the ground floor of desks, then a step up and more desks, and so on.) and then proceeded to walk next to Dita. Dita and Yumi were friends, which was quite odd. I suppose it's manageable, though, figuring that after the whole experience with Persocoms gave Yumi a more depressed mood, she and Dita were pretty good partners.

            "So, will you come then?" Yumi asked. When I said she was depressed, I suppose I should have worded it better. Whenever we talk about persocoms, she becomes depressed and dazed. Maybe because a few years back, Hiroyasu actually fell "in love" with a persocom. The funny thing is, that both Dita and I were persocoms. Perhaps Yumi just didn't know?

            "Go where?" Dita butted in quickly, and I smiled.

            "They're coming to my house to smoke up some drag!" I laughed, and Hiroyasu hit me.

            "We're going dancing at the party next Friday, want to come?" I smiled at this and put an arm around Dita's shoulder. I was quite amazed, because she really did nothing about it.

            "We'll go," I said, and all Dita did was walk away with Yumi. I stared after her for a second, before coming back to look at Hiroyasu.

            "Women, such grudge holders!" I growled, and walked quite calmly to my next class, figuring I wasn't exactly the happiest person on the planet.

(Review PLEASE TT. This is AU, so yeah, they're all going to be a bit out of character… I hope it's not to much though L)


	2. Chapter II

**_ Loves Hateful Deception_**

**_ By: Chocolate Roses_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own chobits. I wish I owned a persocom though TT_**

            _The bell rang in a slow, monotonous way. _It was like the world had froze for the last five minutes of the day, and when the bell went off, it was like it had to do it in a slow way so that it could be heard above the rushing of students and the noisy clatter. Of course, since I owned a car, I didn't bother to race out the doors and push past everyone to catch my bus in time, or get to my bike before the rest of the bikers got there. It's hard to squeeze past a thousand kids trying to unlock their bikes and ride away, but it's even more hard when you're trying to move on the actual bike. School wasn't like what it is showed like on T.V., the halls are clattered and if you can make it to your locker you're the luckiest man alive.

            Of course, another reason why I was just lounging about and waiting, was because Dita was talking to the teacher. We had our last period class together, thankfully, and each day I'd wait for her to finish so we could walk out together. She usually ran out the door and raced away from me, but I think it's because she's madly in love with me and to embarrassed to walk beside me. She'd probably think she would do something dumb, but I think whatever she did would be just cute.

            The teacher was now overlooking her test, because apparently one of them made a mistake about it. I don't really care which one made the mistake, the longer I got to sit here and looked at my flustered dear, the longer this heaven could go on for. After a few minutes, a few angry sighs, and a few quick glares, Dita was done arguing and the teacher was done listening. There was to be no change, but a re-take of the test was decidable on her part. She wouldn't do it though, my Dita never re-took a test.

            Our last period teacher was one of the few nicer teachers. Most of the other teachers were trying to get an organization to ban all persocoms from school. Why, you may ask, well because! We're far to smart, and as being "computers" what would be the point of learning? Plus, it wouldn't be fair to the other students.

            But what you don't know is that Persocoms have to learn as well. (Think: AU AU AUAU… I don't know if this is completely true, it may be different, but then again I really don't know. I know that Chi had to learn o.O)

            I must have spaced, for my dear Dita was already out the door. The teacher was giving me an odd look now, and I was grabbing at my stuff and racing out the door. How could my dear not wait for me, as I have waited for her?! I was a bit angered, but I suppose if I hadn't spaced she probably would have waited. Perhaps she was waiting for me…. I sighed, and laughed at myself. I was always making up these excuses, not because I believe them or am trying to, but only because they're fun to make up.

            I had caught Dita and grabbed at her arm before she opened the door. She jumped up in alarm, and whirled around.

            "I HAVE PEPP-" She began, then let out a sigh, "Oh, it's just…. You."

            She then turned and began walking away, and I smirked at this.

            "Come with me, ok?" I asked, and I knew she had a look of confusion on her face. She had paused her hand that was reaching for the knob of the door.

            "Go with you? Where?"

            "To the party."

            "Friday?"

            I smiled, and saw her look over her shoulder. I hitched a thumb in my pocket, looking down with a smirk I nodded. I heard her sigh, and knew she was looking at the door again contemplating.

            "I don't know if I'm going…" She replied, and looked back around at me. I let out a smile, threw an arm around her shoulders, and walked out the doors with her.

            "I'll pick you up. Need a ride home?" I don't know if she heard the first part of that or not, because she never answered me. But I was still going to go pick her up, and she was still going to go with me, either way.

            "No, I can walk," She replied, and began walking. I smiled, and shook my hand. My dear, independent Dima.

            _I had arrived to my apartment around __7:20 p.m__ that night. _Hiroyasu and I had gone out for some food. I had picked him up after Dita declined my ride home, and we went to Taco Bell for a bit to eat. I told Hiroyasu about my "date" with Dita, and he had laughed.

            _"Do you really think she'll go with you? How could you think she loves you? It's obvious she doesn't. I think she likes that new kid…" He paused, and looked at nothing for a second. My teeth were grinding as I spit out the name._

_            "Hideki?" I asked, and Hiroyasu smiled and nodded, thrusting his hand out._

_            "Yeah, that's the kid!" I sighed._

_            "Hideki came with his persocom, Chi, and I think he likes her. Anyways, I think Yumi likes Hideki. She has a lot of classes with him, I hear, and she's always trying to be with him." Hiro (I'm using this instead of typing out his full name) laughed, and shooked his head._

_            "Whatever, she's going to the party with me. At least she **told **me she'd go with me, rather then not acknowledge it." _

            I wasn't mad at Hiro, he had spoken the truth. It made me hurt inside, but if Dita was really happy with that goof ball, then I was really happy for her. I smiled, though, thinking about tomorrow, which was Friday. We had no school tomorrow, a free day, so instead of just spending time at the party with Dita, I think I'll take her out for some alone time.  Just me and her, and perhaps Hiro and Yumi. One of them would probably call it a double date, Dita would get mad, we'd all laugh, and times would be splendid. Of course, I can already feel something inside of me. Something throbbing, it was screaming that something bad was going to happen. I had begun to get these feelings when Hideki and Chii moved here. There was supposed to be another one with them, another one that looked like Chii but only wore black. I wonder if it was just a rumor or not?

(Thanks for the reviews. I don't know if I really want to keep Chii, Freya, and Hideki or not o.o. I think I'll have Hideki and Chii hook up, and move away again if I get tired of writing about all these characters. There are so many people in all of CLAMPS works. It's mind boggling )


End file.
